


Prisoners: Return To Hades

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Darkness, Death, Depression, Doctor/Patient, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Lube, No TARDIS, Starvation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: A retelling of Prisoners. After being sentenced by the Shadow Proclamation, the Doctor finds himself with no TARDIS, no sonic, and no help. Running into an old friend gives him a little peace but the planet is unforgiving and he may find that even with his knowledge that there is no escaping Hades





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many of my readers will recognize this story as one I've told before, tried to publish again and then once more took down because I was unhappy with it. I promise you that this time that isn't the case. This time we will finish the story and you will find out about the time that Jack and the Doctor spent together on Hades.
> 
> This retelling will be darker and not gloss over scenes as I did in the original as it focuses on what living on a prison planet could really be like. I can't promise a happy ending where they go off in the TARDIS together but I can promise it will be less confusing.
> 
> If this kind of story isn't your cup of tea, I understand. For everyone else, sit back and enjoy as Jack and the Doctor return to Hades.

By the end of the twenty-second century, humans had outgrown the small cluster of planets they called home within their solar system. With their population still expanding, they set off to find and claim new planets for their own, moving ever closer to the other species who watched them curiously. They didn't help as the human race settled on new planets, some untamable even for their ambitious hearts. No one expected them to last long, therefore, they took notice as by the thirty-fourth century, they had claimed and settled more than a dozen new planets. Yet the humans weren't satisfied and the population continued to grow, expanding to astronomical numbers.

By the fifty-first century, these humans had spread out across their galaxy and were daring to venture into new ones. It was this that caused the rest of the species to finally take notice and realize the massive empire that the human race had built spanning many systems. They were no longer just a few billion people living on a small blue planet in an insignificant part of the galaxy but a force to be reckoned with and feared as they established they could survive even on the harshest of planets. While some, like the Doctor, had known for a while now that humans would be at the end of the universe others were also taking notice that the human race was one not to be messed with. That they would survive and fight on no matter how many times they were pushed back. Despite their late start into the universe, they now interacted, traded, and helped other species. Thankfully, for the most part, the humans learned to live peacefully with the others. Just like any other race though, there were a few who rebelled.

For those who were rebellious, many prison colonies were set up. Some of them were small, taking up a portion of the moon or an island on the planet the humans had claimed with the men and women separated in order to control the population of the prison. There were some colonies that were combined to save on space or because the people who imprisoned them didn't expect survivors. Many perished in the harsh environments but those who did survive turned the prisons into colonies of their own. The colonies were unforgiving to the weak and children born in them had to grow up fast in order to survive. It was because of these prisons that some of the worst killers the universe had ever known emerged. They were the children who grew up often only knowing a life of pain and fear. To control these prisoners another prison was founded. This prison was different than all the rest.

Orbiting a dying star on the far reaches of the galaxy an impossible planet was discovered. They named it for the Greek god of the dead and Hades soon became the place where the worst male criminals were sent and forgotten. for while it was sometimes possible to return to a normal life when your sentence was complete in the other colonies one fact still remained. No one ever left Hades.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor felt that it may have been a compliment when he was dropped off on the destitute planet after the Shadow Proclamation finally caught up with him. He had been on the run from them ever since he refused to take them into war against the Daleks when the Earth had gone missing. It was his own crimes against the universe and time though that landed him in prison. He had become too cocky declaring that he was the Time Lord Victorious. He was above the laws of time that governed the universe and nobody could stop him. During his reign of terror, he had ruined a woman's beautiful legacy, changed history for what he felt was the better and brought down tyrant kings before their times. Now, here he was stranded on a small planet on the outskirts of a large solar system.

The planet had an artificial atmosphere that kept its inhabitants alive but did very little to sustain their lives. The sunlight was not existent as the star was too far away to warm the planet leaving it in complete darkness regardless of the time of day. While the artificial atmosphere kept the people there from suffocating to death, it did little to warm the planet beyond the freezing temperatures that caused many to die within hours from hypothermia. Not that anyone cared as the prison ships would drop there prisoners wearing nothing but a pair of brown slacks and a brown shirt that did little to protect the prisoners from the cold. The Doctor could have easily rambled off the statistics but he was determined not to be one. He would be the first one to get off this planet and back to his TARDIS. He just didn't know how. He had no suit, no sonic and no hope. Yet, that had never stopped him in the past and he wouldn't let it now. 

As his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, he looked out over the barren planet seeing no one. There were no bushes, no trees, not even the cry of an animal to let him know that he wasn't alone. In fact, he could see nothing beyond the bright stars that shown overhead letting him know that he wasn't blind. He stared longingly at the stars a moment, wondering if he would ever travel among them again. All his life he had those stars and even now, they gave him comfort despite the dire situation he was in. Turning his attention once more to the landscape in front of him, he strained his eyes looking for even a glimmer of light that would let him know someone else was nearby. It was times like this that he wished he had his sonic, but that too had been taken from him. As a prisoner, he had no rights to the technology that the rest of the universe took for granted. They expected him to die on the planet after all, so what did they care if he had a light to find his way by. It didn't matter that it could have also told him whether or not there were people in the distance or if he needed to take shelter from a storm before it approached. He felt lost without his sonic to guide him but regardless he had to make a decision quickly as standing here at the drop site was not the best solution. Here he was out in the open and exposed. He couldn't see and therefore couldn't stop someone from attacking him. If he was going to survive long enough to escape the first thing he needed to do was find shelter.

He didn't want to head in just a random direction as he wasn't sure where the other prisoners would have headed. He had to be wary of them as not everyone who was placed on this planet were just killers. Some of them had used their intelligence to build devices that destroyed entire cities or worse. They too would know how to survive the harsh landscape and many were also clever enough to manipulate others into following them. He took a deep breath, regretting it immediately as the cold air filled his lungs. It was low in oxygen and made him feel dizzy for a moment causing his respiratory bypass to try to kick in. He stopped it as he didn't know when or if he would need the precious oxygen it would supply him. He was just going to have to remember to breathe normally if he was going to survive. Adding that to his list, he chose a direction and cautiously began to make his way forward.

Even being a Time Lord, he had trouble judging time as he walked through the barren landscape. The planet didn't seem to move beneath his feet and there was no sun or moon to indicate the time of day. He concentrated on just putting one foot in front of the other, feeling no better than an ape. He wondered briefly if this was why humans always seemed to be complaining about the time. Normally, he would just laugh at them as on any other planet he always knew the time without looking. Now, he finally understood as it seemed that he had walked for hours before he finally saw something in the distance but he had no way of knowing how much time had actually passed. He continued to be cautious as he moved forward listening for the sound of anyone approaching him in the dark landscape. As he drew closer he figured out it was hills that he was seeing. He could see dim lights dotting them that indicated fires were burning. He thought about turning back, but by doing so it would mean certain death unless he quickly found a food or water source. He had no other choice but to continue forward and hope that he was able to take shelter with the others.

He was cautious about approaching and as he drew closer he saw that he was right to be wary. From his current position, he could see that the hills were in fact sparsely populated. The hills were filled with men, moving about their lives in this bleak environment. He got as close as he dared before ducking down to observe them, trying to get a count of just how many men were out there. He counted at least fifty of them moving around but he couldn't be sure if he was right as it was hard to make out any distinguishing features from his viewpoint and he didn't dare get closer yet. He didn't want them to notice him yet as he watched them working and going into caves that dotted the hills. Some of the caves had makeshift doors on them protecting its owner from the environment. What surprised him more, though, was that some of the other caves seemed to have bars on them. The prisoners had to be keeping their own prisoners in those caves and he wondered what kind of crimes they could have committed to be considered dangerous enough to lock up.

As he observed, he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see that men were closing in on him as they headed back to the caves. He looked around quickly seeing that there was nowhere to hide and he couldn't run without being seen. Still crouched down, he tried to move slowly out of the way of the men but it was too late. The men were close enough he could make out their features. They were all humanoid with dark hair wearing the same dark outfits that indicated they were prisoners as well. As he moved slowly watching them, he saw one of the men motion to the other. The man pointed to his eyes and then pointed to the landscape. The Doctor tried to remain calm as he realized that the man was staring right at him. Standing up quickly he raised his hands showing them his empty palms as he moved closer to the men.

"I mean you no harm," He called out as he approached. The men carried makeshift spears and they held them out threateningly as they came towards him. He stopped just out of reach of the spears staring them in the eyes. He had faced Daleks, Cybermen, and things people only saw in their nightmares. One thing he knew for sure was that he wasn't afraid of a few men with spears. Still, he kept his hands raised as they encircled him. They spoke to each other in a language that he didn't understand and he didn't have the TARDIS to translate for him. He frowned at them. 

"I'm so." Was all he got out before a man stepped quickly forward and a fist hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Prisoners do not speak," the man stated in English this time. He hit the Doctor again and his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor didn't know how long he was out for before he woke with a start. His face was sore and somehow he felt even colder than before. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying once again in a dark place. It was impossible to see anything but putting his hand down revealed that he was, in fact, laying in water. He was careful as he moved, using his hands as a guide he felt around trying to get a sense of where he was. He quickly figured out that he was in a small room that while long wasn't tall enough for him to stand fully upright. It was also too short for him to hold his arms out wide. Moving towards what he was hoping was the front, he found bars blocking him from escape. He sighed as he figured out that he was in one of the cells he had seen. He wasn't able to find a way out of the cell so instead he focused on getting off the wet ground and trying to find a dry place that he could sit on so that he could hopefully dry off a little. The wet clothing in the cold environment would cause him to suffer from hypothermia even faster and he wanted to avoid dying before he was able to get off this miserable planet. He couldn't find a dry spot, though, and he tried not to think of the of the reason why as the room stunk of urine as well as feces. Trying not to focus on the smell, he stood and moved once more to the front of the cell.

"Why have I been placed in your cells?" he asked a man standing guard. The man continued to stare forward ignoring the Doctor. In his hand, he held a large stick with a point on one side. "If I broke one of your laws, I demand to be told which one." Yet again, he received no answer except for the man moving his arm to hit him directly in the stomach with the dull end of the stick. Stumbling back, he put his arm across his stomach as he fought not to get sick. Still holding his stomach he moved away from the bars to the very back of the cell. He braced his back against the muddy walls as he knelt down sitting on his heels to keep his body out of the mud. In pain and alone, he couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. Even if he had caused himself to end up on this horrible planet, he just wanted to go home. He closed his eyes wishing he was back in the comfort of his TARDIS. She was too far away for him to feel and his head felt empty without her singing to him. She had not only been his friend as well as his home but she had also saved his life many times over the years and now he didn't know if he was ever going to see her again. He knew that despite the dire circumstances that he couldn't give up hope that he would. Giving up hope would mean his death and he wasn't ready to regenerate yet.

"He never answers," A small voice whispered from the darkness. The voice sounded young, too young to be one of the hardened criminals that were supposed to inhabit this planet. Confused, he opened his eyes turning his head towards the voice. He carefully ran his fingers along the wall finding a small gap that separated the cells. "You're lucky if all he did was hit you in the stomach. I suggest if you don't want him to stab you next time, that you remain quiet and not ask any more stupid questions."

"I just want to know why I am in the cells. If I have broken a rule I want to know," The Doctor stated keeping his own voice just barely above a whisper. The man laughed. 

"What rules?" the man scoffed. "Don't you know that everyone here is a criminal."

"You sound like you don't believe that," the Doctor stated. 

"And you do. Some of us are innocent but it doesn't matter because innocent or not we will die on Hades just like everyone else," the man answered. He took a deep breath in letting it out with a sigh. "Listen, the only reason you are in this cell is that you're new to the caves. If you're lucky they will decide to kill you quickly and that will be the end of it."

"And if they don't?" The Doctor asked.

"Pray they do," He stated before moving away. The Doctor moved closer to the gap looking through it to try to see the young man. The darkness though made seeing anything impossible

"I'm not afraid," The Doctor told the man confidently.

"Then you are foolish," the man answered before going quiet again. Realizing the conversation was over, the Doctor sat back once more. He tried to keep his mind busy trying to come up with ways to escape and when that didn't work he switched to thinking of equations to fix the TARDIS but he was bored. He wanted to leave the cell and run. Even though this planet was his prison, it was also a new place to explore. He was eager to get out of the cell and learn what the planet had to offer. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from the young man's cell. He looked through the gap as the screaming was abruptly cut off. He ran to the front of the cell trying to look out. He couldn't see anything in the darkness but shadows moving away from the door. Two larger men were supporting a third thin man that was hanging limply between them.

"Leave him alone," he called out. He was rewarded for his trying to protect the man, but a sharp point jabbing into his stomach. He cried out in pain as he grabbed his stomach, feeling the sticky warmness of blood. He pressed down hard on the wound, trying to keep from crying out again as he tried to stop the bleeding. Getting the message, he stumbled back again to the end of the cell sinking once more down onto his heels. Releasing the wound with one hand, he carefully felt around it finding the wound deep and painful. In normal circumstances, it would need to be sutured but he had the feeling he would just be stabbed again for asking for medical care. With no way to clean or care for the wound he just had to hope that his robust immune system would keep it from getting infected or worse. Trying to distract himself, he once more closed his eyes picturing himself back on the TARDIS. He could almost imagine the feeling of the warmth she provided him but it wasn't enough to permeate the cold he was feeling and just made him feel worse when he opened his eyes again. He could feel tears prickling at the side of his eyes but he refused to show weakness. 

He wasn't sure how much time passed as he sat in the back of the cell. The young man was never returned to his cell and the Doctor was positive that the man had been killed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they came for him and he had no way to protect himself when they did. He tried to observe the changing of the guards and counted to himself how often they changed out. The times kept changing though and there was never a moment where someone wasn't guarding his door. Though he watched and prepared, he never saw an opportunity to escape. He was stuck in the cell on a planet called Hades and he was sure he was going to die here. The wound that the weapon gave him burned and the edges were hot with a growing infection. His stomach ached in hunger and pain. He couldn't remember another time that he was so cold, hungry and alone. He knew that he was feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it. He missed his companions and wanted more than anything to travel with Donna once more. Donna had been right from the start, he needed someone to stop him and without a companion, he had let his anger get the worse of him. Donna would be ashamed if she knew what trouble he had wrecked without her.

He looked up as torchlight lit his cell and saw a shabby looking man pushing a plate into his cell through an elongated thin gap. On the plate was a small portion of what looked like gruel. He hurried forward to take the plate as he was too hungry to worry long about the choice of food and used his fingers to scoop a little into his mouth. He immediately spat it out again as the food tasted terrible. No matter how hungry he was, he couldn't bring himself to swallow the vile stuff. Pushing the plate away he moved once more to the back of the cell as he continued to sit and wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor soon learned that even though the planet was always dark they did follow a normal time schedule for night and day. The days were relatively quiet with prisoners going about their lives. He could hear them outside of the cells as they set up hunting parties, spoke of guard duties and managed the day to day life of the camp. Nights were another story though. Screams filled the camps as people begged for their lives. Some of the screams were cut off abruptly while others screamed until their voices went hoarse and horrible rasping replaced them. The screams made the Doctor wonder what they were doing to the people and filled him with fear as he tried not to think about when it would be his turn. He liked to think that he would be able to fight his attackers off but every day he was becoming weaker from starvation as well as the burning infection on his stomach. His lithe body was becoming skeletal and as nasty as the food was he had managed to force himself to swallow more than one mouthful in a desperate attempt to stay alive for just a little longer. It did nothing to stop the heat that radiated out from the wound causing him to feel warm despite the cold atmosphere and colder ground. He couldn't sleep in this horrible place for more than a few minutes at a time and his body was beginning to show his weariness despite his ability to go for days normally without resting for long. He wasn't sure anymore when he was sleeping as he leaned against the wall, coming to with a start as the screaming permeated his cell and his dreams. 

He tried to keep his sanity as he attempted to ignore the screaming and find a way out of the cell he was kept in. Despite feeling like mud, he found quickly that his cell was surrounded by rocks beneath the surface. It didn't stop him from trying to tunnel his way out until his fingers were raw and bleeding. Still, he tried to dig on, desperate to find a way out of the cells before he became the next victim. He had to fight for every millimeter he gained but he still held on to the hope that he would escape. That was until one night there was a change.

He was digging in the back of his cell when the sound of drumming filled the camp. For the first time since being isolated, firelight lit his cell causing him to squint against the brightness. He blinked several times as he looked down seeing inside his cell for the first time. The muddy wall was streaked with his blood but the rocks still stood out clearly from the mud. There was no way to get past the large rocks but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. Curious about what was going on, he stayed against the side of the cell and out of sight as he crept slowly forward to the front. Looking out into the brightly lit encampment for the first time, he saw that there were almost one hundred men. They were holding cups celebrating in the firelight as what looked like a deerlike creature roasted over the open flame. A short way from them he saw several men gathered around someone that was down on their hands and knees. He turned his eyes quickly away as he realized what they were doing to the man. He instead watched the other men move around the camp, obviously becoming drunker as their cups were refilled and the roasting meat was served. He felt his mouth watering wishing he could have just a taste after only having the horrible gruel for the last while. His stomach growled and he tried to ignore it as he watched on.

As the night went on, the screaming once more started. Now he could see several men being dragged out their cells. They all looked as ragged and sickly as he imagined he looked. They fought as the men attacked them but they were quickly overwhelmed by the drunken men. He felt helpless to stop the attacks as the men were beaten and whipped as they screamed in pain. He looked away briefly as he took in the bars covering his cell. The bars were thick and he wouldn't be able to break them even if he was healthy. He started to back away, hoping silently that he wouldn't be the next one chosen when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Please not again," the voice begged. As much as he wanted to retreat he couldn't do it. He moved forward again as quickly as his weak body would let him. He hadn't heard the voice in years but it was one that he would never forget and someone that deserved more than to be trapped on this planet for the rest of eternity. For just a moment, though, the screaming took him from Hades to a small ship that floated above a destroyed Earth. The Doctor sat chained to a wall helpless as he watched his once friend torture the man that had tried to protect him. 

"I really don't know why you love these humans Theta. Especially, this one in particular. He is a nothing but a freak and just the sight of him makes my skin crawl," The Master seethed. He ran his knife slowly down Jack's side making him scream in pain again. Sweat and blood ran down Jack's forehead before disappearing into the blindfold that covered his eyes. "But if you care for him that much all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."

"Hmm," The Doctor cried out around the gag unable to form the word as the Master smiled at him.

"You hear that Jackie boy. He wants this to happen. He wants you to suffer for being the freak that you are," The Master whispered in his ear.

"Go to hell," Jack moaned still being defiant to the end.

"You first," The Master replied as he drove the knife deep into Jack's chest. Snapping back to the cells the Doctor grabbed onto the cell door.

"Leave him alone," he called out as loudly as he could, not thinking about the consequences. For his concern, he was hit in the stomach with the blunt end of the stick again, but it didn't deter him. "Why are you hurting him? What has he done to you?"

"Quiet," a voice in one of the adjacent cells hissed at him, but he ignored him as he was hit with the pointed end of the stick this time. It was a warning shot as the stick just grazed his skin. He should have heeded the warning and disappeared to the back of his cell again, only he couldn't. While he knew that Jack would come back to life after the men were done with him, he couldn't let the immortal suffer night after night. He no longer cared about saving himself as he focused on rescuing the Captain. 

"I demand to speak with whoever is in charge." He was promptly stabbed in the leg this time with the pointed end of the stick. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with the stick still stuck in his leg. The guard calmly reached into the cell and pulled the stick out before turning back towards the events. The Doctor pushed himself shakily to his feet again holding onto the bars. He knew he was going to pay but he had to stop the activities that were happening in front of him. Not just for himself but for Jack. He didn't believe for one moment that Jack deserved whatever torture was befalling him on this planet. Jack's screaming was abruptly cut off and for a moment the Doctor was silently grateful that he could no longer hear Jack's suffering even if he knew that they had just killed him.

"You are all cowards. You can't even fight the men until you have starved them making them weak," The Doctor called out. He wasn't surprised when the guard turned towards him. He swung the stick through the bars but the Doctor saw it coming. He grabbed the stick before it was able to hit him. The guard easily wrenched the stick out his grasp before he could use it, stepping away from the Doctor's view.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed," a soft voice asked. 

"I'm trying to do what is right," the Doctor answered.

"Your funeral," the man responded as the guard returned with several men. 

"Grab him," the guard told them. He readied himself as the cell door was opened. He tried to fight the men but he was quickly overwhelmed as several men came into the cell. They beat him, knocking him to the ground before two of the men grabbed his arms.

"You are making a big mistake," he hissed trying not to show his fear as he was forced out of the cell. The men didn't stop nor listen to him as he was thrown on the ground near the fire. He barely managed to stop his face from slamming into the ground as his body jolted in pain. He was now among the men who had been chosen to die that night and next to him a man was covered from head to toe in cuts. The man was barely breathing and the Doctor could tell it was only a matter of time before he took his last. He didn't have time to react before the sound of whip cracked through the air. He screamed in pain as the whip cut across his back. He tried to move away as he was hit over and over again. There was nowhere to run through and he was already weakened from his time on the planet. He cried out in pain struggling to get away until finally the pain and loss of blood became too much for his body to handle and his world went dark.

When he opened his eyes again he was lying on the same spot. The camp had gone quiet as it was now late into their night and most were asleep. They cared little for the men they had abused. The Doctor wondered how many of the men were still alive and would still be alive come morning. He wondered if the alive ones would then be killed outright or if they would be drug back to the cells to suffer the punishment another day. How he wasn't sure and he really didn't want to find out. He just needed to get away from the camp before they noticed he was still alive. His back burned as though he were laying on top of hot coals and his leg was throbbing painfully. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he used his good leg to push himself forward clawing with his bleeding fingers into the ground desperate to get away. Beside him, the man who was covered in cuts had stopped breathing and he could see others laying just as still in the dying firelight. The Doctor felt his anger rise but it fueled him to move again. He fought to get away even if he doubted that he would be able to make it to the edge of the encampment before the others woke up. 

"I've got you," A voice whispered. He felt a hand on his arm and fear filled him as he wondered if this was the end. 

"Please leave me alone," The Doctor found himself begging. Would the man kill him or return him to the cell to die of his wounds in the muddy darkness.

"We have a camp away from this place. We can take you to it or you can return to their cells. It is your choice," The man informed him. He didn't know if he could trust the man, but he knew he couldn't take another beating like the one he received tonight. Unable to physically fight the man, he turned his head to see a man dressed all in black kneeling next to him. The man was clean shaven and didn't look like he belonged in the caves. He nodded hoping that he wasn't signing his death warrant in the process. The man didn't try to move the Doctor right away as he left his hand almost comfortingly on his shoulder. The Doctor saw him motion towards someone and he moved only his eyes to see another man coming over to him.

When the man reached them, he knelt on the Doctor's other side putting his hand on the Doctor's elbow as the other man adjusted his grip. Together the two men pulled him to his feet forcing him to stand on his sore body. He couldn't help the cry of pain as he stood and the man hushed him. He was pulled between them as they made him walk quicker than he was able to between them. He fought not to pass out from the pain as he was hurried across the open field and away from the camp. As they moved he saw Jack lying near other men who were dead. He could also see other men searching the camp. They ignored Jack though as the Captain writhed in pain from the cuts on his body.

"He is alive too," The Doctor informed the men his voice soft and hoarse from screaming. The men stopped and one turned to see Jack. He too ignored the Captain as he started to turn away heading towards safety once more.

"The whore stays," The man told him firmly.

"Please, he has saved me in the past. I can't leave him," The Doctor begged softly. The men continued to walk ignoring his pleas. "Please, he can help you. He is a good man and I am sure he doesn't belong here."

"Like you?" the man asked.

"Yes," The Doctor answered looking the man in the eyes. The man motioned to his partner and once more the two of them paused. 

"Everyone who comes to our camp is required to help, tell me what benefit you would bring us if we let you stay?" the man wondered. 

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor started. 

"We need a doctor," the second man told the first interrupting his speech. Their last doctor had died several weeks prior and they had yet to find anyone who could fill his spot. The Doctor didn't correct the men that he wasn't really a doctor but the Doctor as he saw hope of getting out of the caves. 

"Yes, but we don't need a whore," The first man answered. 

"He isn't just a whore. He too has been trained in medicine and he could help me tend to your people," The Doctor begged hoping he was getting through to them as he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain conscious. His body burned in pain and every step they took was agony. Even now they were stopped his body threatened to give out on him. Neither of the men answered him right away as they considered his words. 

"If I find out you're lying to me, I will return both of you to the caves myself, is that understood?" the man questioned. 

"Yes," the Doctor answered. Finally to his relief, the man in charge snapped his fingers and pointed to Jack. Two men grabbed Jack roughly hauling him after them as he struggled against them. The Doctor felt the men pull on his arms as once more they set out to their camp.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor didn't know how long they walked for as he fought to remain conscious as he was drug between the two men. Still, he would find himself waking up as he was pulled along, unsure how long he had been unconscious as the dark landscape never changed. The men didn't seem to notice as they pulled him along at a brutal pace, trying to get as far from the caves as possible before the men woke and noticed their prisoners were missing. They would give chase, they always did but they never ventured far from their caves as wandering could mean certain death as the harsh land quickly claimed anyone who became lost. 

While he was awake, the Doctor made an effort to walk with them even as his leg though gave out on him every other step and his back and body were in agony from the beating he had received. He was also weak from lack of nutrition and water. As much as he had wanted to escape the caves and Hades, his body was so abused that he wanted to just give up. He wanted to tell the men forcing him along with them that he was done and let the men leave him to die in peace. Yet, he pushed himself to keep putting one foot in front of the other as he told himself just one more step. Then one more step after that never quite giving up. Only it wasn't for his own sake that he moved on, but for Jacks. It was only the fact that if he gave up or didn't go with the men that Jack would be forced back to the encampment as well. So he stumbled along with them hoping that he hadn't sentenced the two of them to certain death. 

The Doctor turned his head slightly away from the two men to look for Jack. He could just make him out in the small group and was relieved to see that the Captain was still coming with them even if he was fighting the two men that were holding him. No one was offering him reassurance as they held his arms dragging him backward along with them and despite his fighting the men continued to drag him along as if he were a doll. With the knowledge that Jack was still with him, he tried to force himself to walk faster as he turned to face forward again. His leg gave out completely and he lost his footing as he cried out in pain and frustration. The men didn't even take notice, ignoring his stumbling and cries of pain as they forced him to continue onward. He tried again managing to get his feet underneath him but he only made it two steps before he stumbled again and his world went dark.

"Let's set up camp here," a voice near him called out penetrating the darkness. He forced his eyes open as the group finally came to a stop in a small clearing. It was obvious that they had used it before as the area was surrounded by small mounds with only a single entrance in. In the center, a large fire was lit giving the circle light as well as warmth to the people nearby. The men carefully set him down near one of the low mounds where he could just feel the warmth of the fire. Still, he found himself shivering from the cold as well as the pain that rippled through his body. His back, though, burned as if he were laying in the fire itself and he just wanted to collapse to his side and try to hide in the darkness of sleep for just a moment of relief from the pain. Instead, he forced himself to continue to sit as he looked for the Captain. Relief filled him as he noticed that Jack was nearby laying huddled near a mound. Now that he wasn't being dragged by the men, he was no longer fighting as he lay shivering in the firelight. Determined to get to Jack, he laid on his stomach, pushing himself with his good leg as he clawed his way over to his once friend. It may have been a few yards away, but it felt as though he would never reach the Captain as he fought for every small movement forward. Jack didn't even look at him as he reached him then pushed himself between the mound and the Captain seeking comfort and safety.

"Jack, it's me," The Doctor whispered softly. He reached up and as gently as he could, moved a piece of hair off of Jack's forehead. Jack whimpered, turning his head away from the Doctor's touch, obviously expecting pain. The Doctor let his hand drop as his hearts broke for his once friend. "I know what they did to you Jack and how alone you must have been in those caves, but you don't have to be alone any longer. I am going to find a way to get my TARDIS back and get us off of this planet."

Jack didn't answer him, not that he expected him to as the Captain continued to stare blankly forward with his back to the fire. The Doctor laid his own head down, trying to rest as he wasn't sure when they would set off again or if his body would be able to handle the continued journey. He wished he had something to clean his wounds with and treat Jack but he wasn't sure if they brought anything with them. He also had to be careful with whatever he put on his own skin as medicines that were commonly used by humans would quickly kill him. Still, he had to do something to treat his back or he risked getting an infection and possibly regenerating and he didn't want to waste another body on this miserable planet.

He didn't know how long the two of them laid in pained silence together until he heard footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes with a moan, forcing himself to look towards the sound. A low groan escaped as he saw one of the men who had been helping to carry him approaching them. He hoped silently that they weren't moving again as he just wanted to rest.

"Eat," the man told him roughly as he leaned down holding out a piece of stale looking bread and a bottle of water to the Doctor. The Doctor reached out taking them both gratefully. He set them down on the ground beside him as he waited to be provided with provisions for Jack as well. Much to his disappointment the man just stood turning his back on them as he started towards the large group by the fire. 

"Where is his food?" He asked as the man before the man could get too far away. The man paused turning to look at him. 

"We see no reason why we should waste our food rations on the whore. If you truly know him then you know that if he starves to death then he will just come back," the man informed him with no emotion in his voice.

"Just because he can die and then come back doesn't mean he should. He is still human. He still feels all the pain that has been inflicted upon him," The Doctor hissed angrily.

"If you care for him that much, then you can share your rations with him. Just know this Doctor, when you become weak from starvation and can no longer contribute to the group then we won't feed you either," the man responded coldly as he turned once more to walk away. The Doctor glared at him as he left not bothering to call out to him because even if he didn't like the man's answer, he understood it as it was a cruel but necessary way of life on Hades. This was a prison planet and only the strong survived here. They didn't need to take care of a man who was foolish enough to share his rations with someone who didn't need them. Instead, they would focus on keeping those who could contribute and benefit their society alive while letting the weak die. He couldn't do that to Jack, though, so even if he was being foolish he was going to help his once friend. 

Laying down again, he turned his attention back to the Captain. Jack was still staring away from him not caring as he opened the bottle of water first taking a small drink from it. The water was cold and though it had a strange taste to it he couldn't stop himself from taking another drink of the refreshing liquid. Forcing himself to not drink the entire thing, he moved the bottle to Jack's mouth. Jack didn't react at first until he tilted it against his lips letting the cool water wet them. Jack reacted immediately after that, latching on to the bottle as he took a large drink then another. The Doctor let him have a third mouthful before pulling the bottle away and placing it behind him. Jack tried to reach for it, wanting more but the Doctor stopped him. Reaching for the bread, he broke it in half holding it out to the man. Jack looked at the bread, then the Doctor as he licked his dry lips. He was hesitant as he reached out taking the small meal from him and shoving it all into his mouth as quickly as possible.

"You don't have to be afraid, Jack, I'm not going to take it from you," the Doctor whispered soothingly. Even if he wanted to follow Jack's lead and eat the bread quickly as his starving stomach growled at him, he forced himself to slowly eat his own portion breaking off small bites. The bread did little to fill him, though, but at least it was real food after having nothing but that horrible gruel. He finished his piece then gave them both a drink of water again. With his stomach fuller, he thought about closing his eyes and drifting off beside the immortal. Just being near the Captain made him feel safe on this forsaken planet, even if Jack was in no position to protect him if someone attacked them. He stared at Jack as he wondered how long he had been trapped on Hades enduring night after night of torture until he had arrived. If there was one thing the Doctor knew for sure, it was that Jack didn't deserve to be here. Even if he had made mistakes in the past, he was a good man and the way the others were treating him as a thing made the Doctor angry. 

Needing to help Jack, he forced himself to sit up and focus on Jack's injuries for just a moment. He cried out as he moved, ignoring his own injuries as he carefully began to examine Jack. Do to the Atron energy that ran through his body past wounds and scars were no longer visible hiding all evidence of what he had been through. While he would heal again with no scarring, his pleas as the men hurt him let the Doctor know this wasn't Jack's first time being beat or whipped during their games. As carefully as he could, he ran his fingers along Jack's back feeling the abused skin. Jack whimpered in pain trying to squirm away from his touch. 

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he promised making gentle cooing sounds trying to comfort the scared Captain. When they reached their final destination he was going to have to find out if they had any medicine for Jack. For now, he grabbed the bottle of water again. Ripping off a piece of his torn shirt, he poured a small amount of the water onto it. Gently he tried to clean Jack's wounds but there wasn't enough water to do his whole back and he didn't want to waste what little he had left. Sighing with frustration he took another drink and allowed Jack one more. He then laid down snuggling closer to Jack for heat and comfort. He closed his eyes trying to rest his aching body as he tried not to think about the fact they would be moving soon. He left his eyes closed as he felt Jack shift slightly closer to him and then Jack's arm carefully wrap around his sore body.

"Are you really here?" Jack wondered his voice so soft that the Doctor barely heard him. Jack couldn't help but think he was just imagining the Doctor here taking care of him as he had thought of the Doctor often over the years. Except no one had ever been this kind to him since he arrived on this horrible planet. He was the immortal whore after all and they knew they didn't have to waste their time or rations on him as it was easier to let him die. They had quickly figured out that he returned back to life with no signs of his previous injuries so no one had bothered to feed him, give him water, or tend to his wounds without expecting something in return. 

"Yes," The Doctor answered him, moving even closer. He forced his eyes open turning his head so that he could look at Jack. He was happy to see life in the Captain's blue eyes as he stared back down at him, even if there was a sadness in his eyes.

"I have wanted to see you again for so long, Doctor. Every night I hoped that you would come and take me away from this prison but not like this," Jack informed him his voice rough. He turned his eyes away from the Doctor resting his cheek on the Doctor's head. 

"I know it doesn't seem possible Jack, but I promise you that I will get us off this planet," The Doctor responded as he let his own eyes drift shut once more.

"How?" Jack wondered softly. The Doctor didn't answer as he didn't know yet, but he wasn't going to let Jack rot on this planet for all eternity. He was going to save him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor felt as though he had just fallen asleep when he was shaken awake. The man wasn't gentle about it, causing every bone in his body to ache and his cuts to burn. He moaned trying to move away from the man's hands and in the process moving away from the heat of Jack's body into the cold air.

"It's time to get up. We are going to be moving soon," the man informed him, his voice was commanding but more gentle than the rude awaking suggested that it would be. The Doctor shook his head no as rather than opening his eyes, he moaned moving back towards Jack. He didn't care that the man was watching as he snuggled against the Captain trying to reclaim the warmth and comfort that he had lost.=

"I said get up," the man ordered. "We have to get moving soon."

"He's not ready to move," the Doctor informed the man as he finally opened his eyes.

"Then he stays behind," the man responded calmly. The Doctor glared at the man but it was obvious that the man didn't care. The glared deepened as the man threw another piece of bread at him hitting him in the head with it. He didn't bother to provide Jack with food again and the Doctor didn't argue it planning on sharing his as the man ignored his anger turning and walking towards the next sleeping man. The Doctor watched him briefly as the man leaned down shaking the man roughly. When there was no response he shook the man again before pushing him to roll on his back. It was obvious to the Doctor that the other man hadn't survived the night and his suspicion was confirmed when he was left laying on the ground. He couldn't watch anymore as he turned his attention back to Jack. He didn't know whether or not to feel relieved that Jack's body was still just as abused looking as when they drifted off to sleep. Though Jack had kept him warm and was still hot to the touch, Jack himself was sweating and shivering in the cold air. His body was wracked with fever and his skin flush. The Doctor leaned up seeing that Jack's back was red from infection and placing a hand on his back he could feel the heat on Jack's skin. Jack desperately needed medical attention but that wasn't something that they could find here and once they reached their destination he was going to be their doctor. Trying not to think about that, he leaned back as he reached out gently brushing the hair away from Jack's face trying to wake him. Jack didn't respond to him right away and the Doctor feared that it wouldn't be much longer before the immortal gave in to his injuries. Still, the Doctor wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it.

"Wake up Jack," he whispered. "I know you're hurting but we have to eat before it's time to move." Jack barely stirred as his breathing remained even. Out of the corner of his eyes, the Doctor could see the men picking up the camp. They were moving the men who hadn't survived the night to one side and the Doctor tried not to notice the growing pile. Over half of the men they had saved had succumbed to their injuries and they would probably lose more men before they reached their final destination. Knowing it was just a matter of minutes before they left, the Doctor tried again. He needed Jack to wake because one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to continue on to the village without him. He would rather face the unknown by staying in this hideout with the Captain then leave him behind. He leaned up kissing Jack softly on his forehead. "Please, Jack wake up."

"Doctor," Jack's voice was so soft that the Doctor barely heard him.

"I'm here Jack. I'm sorry, but you have to wake up now," The Doctor pleaded.

"Five more minutes," Jack moaned as he pulled the Doctor closer to him snuggling with him. He had been having a nice dream where he was back at Torchwood in his old room laying with the Doctor. The dream was still fresh in his mind and since his eyes were still closed in his feverish state he didn't realize where they were.

"Unfortunately we don't have them. Please, Jack just open your eyes for me so that they don't try to leave us behind," The Doctor begged of his friend. Jack opened his eyes revealing that the irises of his eyes were bloodshot making his blue eyes stand out even more. He tried to move, but he didn't have the strength to keep going and his arms gave out on him before he even made it up. The Doctor wasn't going to give up on him though. Groaning, he pulled himself to sit up. He held out his arm allowing Jack to latch onto it as he tried to pull himself to sit as well. It took several tries but somehow he made it. With them both sitting, the Doctor reached for the bread that had been thrown at him breaking it in half to share. 

"You can have my portion, Doc," Jack informed him rather than reaching for his share. He felt weak and as if his body weren't quite his own anymore. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he died but unlike the Time Lord he could revive without any consequences. The Doctor, though, needed to eat if he wanted to survive long enough to make it to the village. 

"You need to eat," The Doctor replied firmly as he pushed the bread into Jack's hand. Jack sighed. 

"I'm not hungry," Jack lied as he tried to hand the bread back.

"Regardless you need to try to eat, Jack," The Doctor argued. He pushed Jack's hand back towards him rather than take the bread. Jack just held it in his hand as he stared out towards the fire. "Please, Jack."

"Alright," Jack agreed finally. He ate the small portion washing it down with another mouthful of water. They finished off the bottle as they ate their bread and the Doctor laid it on the ground next to them not sure what to do with the empty bottle. By that time the men in the camp were all on their feet getting ready to leave. The Doctor used the mound as leverage to push himself to his feet then reached down to take Jack's hand. Try as he might, he wasn't strong enough to pull Jack up to his feet as well as hold himself up. He stumbled almost falling on Jack. 

"Just forget about me, Doc. Leave me here and go with them. I'll try to catch up," Jack told him as he set hopelessly on the ground. 

"I'm not going without you, Jack. We've come this far and you can't give up yet. We are going to make it to the village together or not at all," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at him curiously but the Doctor didn't notice as he desperately looked around for anyone willing to help them. Thankfully one of the other men had noticed the two of them struggling and took mercy on them. He came over with one of his friends and together they pulled Jack roughly to his feet. The Doctor was in no position to support himself as he took off after Jack but he tried anyway. Soon another man joined him, helping him to stand and walk slowly. He soon was sandwiched between two men again as they set off once more towards the village. He was thankful they weren't dragging him again as together they walked. He could barely keep standing up, but he wasn't going to give up yet. Giving up meant that Jack would also be left behind and he wasn't going to let Jack suffer because he wasn't strong enough to reach the village. So holding his head as high as possible he continued to move forward. 

As they walked across the barren wasteland it was hard to tell how long they walked for or how many miles they crossed. The group moved on at an unrelating pace, no longer concerned about whether or not the rest of them were able to make it as they hurried on. Those who died along the way were left where they fell and the Doctor saw more than one skeleton along the trail marking the way. He tried to remind himself that Hades was an unforgiving place and that they wouldn't have time to bury everyone who died as they traveled between the caves and the village. Hades didn't need help claiming the lives of the men who lived there and even without the help of the men at the caves, those trying to make it to the village could still die of exposure or because they were unlucky enough to get caught in a storm or lost. 

Though the Doctor had hope that he would be able to save himself and Jack, he didn't put much faith into the notion that they could escape without help. Only he didn't want to give someone else false hope that he could save them from this horrible planet. Hope was a fragile thing on Hades and the men he enlisted to help him wouldn't put much trust in him. They would follow him if they believed he could help them off the planet but if the Doctor died he would be just one more statistic. The Doctor though had no plans of dying. He had lived through so many things in the past that should have killed him, including the death of his own people. He wasn't going to let the prison planet be the end of him. He just had to force himself to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, that he was going to pass out again regardless of whether or not he tried not to, he finally saw the outlines of lights in the distance.

The other men whooped and hollered happily as they picked up their pace eager to get to what they now considered home. The lights gave him the strength to keep going and as they drew closer he could see outlines of buildings against the dark sky. He looked towards where Jack was still being carried between the two men and knew that they were almost there. He wasn't sure how, but somehow they had made it to the village. As they grew closer the buildings took on a more defined shape and he could see that the homes weren't carved out of hills like in the other colony but built from clay bricks. They formed a small town that had been built into the barren wasteland of Hades.

Entering the main gates of the village he could see that there were more differences than just the way the buildings were made because unlike in the caves, the people tried to make a life here. Their village had small shops that lined the main street with both men and women tending to them. Also, much to the Doctor's surprise, there were children running around playing in the fire lit streets. The children were covered in dirt with messy hair and no shoes on their muddy feet. Their ripped clothes were too large for them as they had been made from old uniforms of adult prisoners. 

"What are women and children doing here?" the Doctor asked in confusion as he watched them. "This planet was established for men who were killers and the worst of the humanity."

"That may have been the truth at one time," one of the men supporting him answered. "But over the years kings and rulers have sent people here who were just in their way or disagreed with them. I know because I was one of them. The prince wanted to marry my wife and I wouldn't let him. He banished my daughter and I here so that he could claim my wife for his own. My daughter was only an infant at the time and because of his actions, for three years now she has lived without the sun."

"I will help you to get her off this planet," The Doctor told him and the man laughed not believing him. Regardless of whether or not they belonged on this planet, no one escaped Hades. 

"No one leaves Hades," the man answered. 

"I will," the Doctor disagreed even if at the moment he didn't know how he was going to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite how tired and sore he was, the Doctor tried to look around as he was led by the men to a small one-roomed house on the edge of the village. Other men were being led to similar houses that lined a single road. He could see Jack standing between the two men helping him, not far away but unlike the others, he wasn't being placed in any of the temporary homes. Instead, they stood there waiting for their orders as the door to the temporary home the Doctor was staying in was opened. Looking inside, the doctor could see a single room with a small bed, a table with two chairs, a couple of cupboards and a little nook in the wall with a fire. Next, to the fire, there were a few pieces of wood to burn and the Doctor wondered briefly where the wood had come from as he was helped inside. 

"This will be your house until you have been given your official job assignment within the village. Then you will be placed near other workers who share similar tasks or in your case Doctor, you will be given living quarters that are attached to the clinic," the man informed the Doctor. The Doctor nodded showing his understanding as he stood in the room. The men released their grip on him and he tried to remain standing on his own even as his legs threatened to give out on him. He wanted more than anything to just collapse down on the bed and sleep but he couldn't until he knew that Jack was being cared for as well. 

"Where is Jack going to stay?" the Doctor asked the man. 

"The whore has not been given a home, nor will he be given a job assignment. We will discuss what to do with him in the morning, in the meantime, he will be allowed to sleep in the alley between the homes," the man answered.

"I won't allow you to treat him like he is nothing. If you refuse to give him a home for the night or within the village then he is going to stay with me," the Doctor informed the man trying to let the oncoming storm show in his eyes. He wasn't sure how well it was working as the man didn't seem the least bit intimidated as he continued to stare him in the eyes.

"We thought you might say that," the man answered. He didn't argue the Doctor as he turned his back on him going to the door. He motioned to the men standing a short way from the home and they brought Jack into the house dumping him onto the bed. The Doctor slumped into the chair as the men left closing the door behind them. He was grateful for a moment to rest after the hours of being on his feet, but he was also eager to get up and explore the small place that he would be staying in for at least the night. He was exhausted, though, and wanted nothing more to join Jack in the bed. Not even, his curiosity of why there were children and women on Hades was able to make him move from the chair as he fought to keep his eyes open. The only thing that did make him finally force himself to his feet, was the man lying near him. Jack groaned and then whimpered as he squirmed and rolled, trying to get his abused body comfortable on the bed. Realizing that Jack still needed someone to take care of him and there was no one else made him push aside his own exhaustion to care for the immortal.

At the end of the bed, there was a small clay box that he bypassed and headed for the cupboards beside the fire instead. Inside the cupboard, there was a meager amount of bread. It wasn't enough to satisfy one man and he was going to have to share the small amount between the two of them. Also in the cupboard, there were a few makeshift clay plates, a clay cup, and a single bottle of water. He poured Jack a small cup of water bringing it over to the bed. Jack stopped squirming as he took the cup from the Doctor bringing it to his mouth. He spilled it down his chest as he drained the small amount quickly. The Doctor took a large drink from the bottle, then refilled Jack's cup before going back to look around the hut. He wasn't surprised when he found nothing of use. These huts weren't made for long-term use and he wasn't sure how many men had been through them over the years. He wasn't going to give up yet, though. He had turned towards the clay box when there was a loud knock on the door. He exchanged glances with Jack before going to answer it. It took him a long moment to get to the door and upon opening it, he found the same man who had taken pity on them previously standing outside the door. In his hands, he held two pairs of new clothes as well as a small clay bowl. Inside the bowl was a dark thick paste that looked as if it were made of clay as well.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked as he took the items.

"It is clay along with a few herbs in it. It will help the cuts on your back to heal as well as draw out the infection," the man answered. "I suggest you rest now because first thing in the morning you are to report to the leader for your official job assignment."

"And if I don't," the Doctor asked.

"Then you will be cast out and the whore will be returned to the men in the caves." The Doctor closed the door, not giving the man a chance to finish as he decided he didn't want to hear it. He laid the clothing on the chair, then turned towards the bed seeing that the captain's eyes were closed and his breathing had gone even. He was unsure if Jack had passed out or if he had just fallen asleep due to exhaustion. It didn't matter either way as he was still going to help his friend no matter what the other people in the village thought about him. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he tried to figure out how to apply the paste to Jack's back. Since he didn't know for sure what was in it, he didn't want to risk touching it and poisoning himself. Setting the bowl down a moment, he took off his torn shirt. He ripped off a small piece of cloth and wrapped it around his fingers making sure to cover all of the skin. He then dipped his fingers into the bowl getting a large amount to spread on Jack's back. He was gentle but Jack still groaned as his sore back was touched and tried to move away from the Doctor's hands.

"Easy now. I know it doesn't feel nice but this will make you feel better," the Doctor promised.

"K," Jack sighed trying to stay put despite the new burning sensation in his back. The Doctor spread a thick layer of the paste on Jack's back and then helped him to put a new shirt on to cover it. He didn't worry about his own injuries as he put on a new shirt as well before laying down on the bed in front of Jack. He wrapped his arms gently around the Captain seeking his warmth as he closed his own eyes and tried to rest. Despite not wanting to move, in the morning he would have a job to do. He just hoped they took his injuries into account or he would fail Jack and the others before he even began.

Jack didn't know how long he was asleep before his bladder woke him up. It had been awhile since he had to use the loo as he normally was denied water as well as any other kind of nourishment by the people who lived in the caves. As his mind came into focus, he realized that he was laying on a bed with a shivering warm body pressed against his chest. He opened his eyes to look down at the Time Lord that had saved him from the caves. While he didn't ever want to have the Doctor stuck on the planet with him, he was grateful he was there. The Doctor had shown him more kindness in the short time that they had been reunited than in the entire time he had been on the planet. While he knew this was a prison planet, that kindness gave him hope that there was a future and he could live and not just survive because he had no other choice. 

He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head, frowning as he realized how warm the Time Lord was. He turned his head so his cheek was on top of the Doctor's head feeling how the normally cool body was radiating heat. That concerned Jack as the Doctor's body was normally cool to Jack's touch and he worried that he was getting sick or developing an infection. Pulling himself carefully out of the Doctor's arms, he pulled his sore body slowly out of the bed trying not to hurt or disturb the Doctor any further. He could barely see anything against the dying firelight and he really didn't want to heat the room any further but he needed to be able to see. So going to the fireplace, he found a few smaller pieces of wood adding them in. He stoked the fire until the flames rose high enough to provide light to the small room. Turning back he could see the Doctor more clearly. The Time Lord looked pale in the light and lifting the back of the Doctor's shirt he could see the Doctor's abused bloody back. He felt guilty as he could still feel the clay caked on his own back and knew that while the Doctor had attended to his own wounds he cared little about himself. Needing to make it right, Jack stood again going to explore the room.

Starting with the chest at the end of the bed, he found a ratty thin blanket and a few stray pieces of cloth that could be used as washcloths. He pulled the blanket out and laid it at the end of the bed before continuing his search. He found a small bowl of dried clay sitting near the cupboards with the cloth still in it. He thought briefly about rehydrating it with water in order to use it on the Doctor's back. He dismissed the idea quickly as he saw the cloth sitting in the bowl. The Doctor had avoided touching it and Jack worried there was something in it the Doctor was allergic to. Not wanting to poison the Doctor, he moved on trying to find another way to help the Time Lord. Opening the cupboard he found the bottle of water the Doctor had used earlier. He opened it and took a large drink before retrieving the cup from beside the bed where he left it. He poured a small amount of the water into the cup. Kneeling down, he stroked the Doctor's hair trying to be gentle as he woke him.

"Doctor, it's time to open your eyes. I know you're tired but I need you to sit up so that I can tend to your back," Jack cooed at him. The Doctor groaned turning more into himself not wanting to open his eyes quite yet. He was absolutely exhausted still and he really didn't want to sit up.

"I just want to sleep," the Doctor whined. He wasn't sure why people kept waking him up rather than just letting him sleep like he needed to. It was rather rude of them. 

"You need to be tended to first," Jack told him calmly.

"I'm fine," The Doctor moaned as he threw his arm over his head hoping that it would make Jack shut up and leave him alone. He groaned loudly as Jack took his arm moving it away from his head. 

"Your back is a mess, sweethearts. I know you are tired but you can't just ignore the fact that you are hurt or you are going to die or regenerate. So just sit up for a minute and let me tend to your wounds like you did mine. Then we can curl up under the blanket I found and sleep," Jack tempted the Doctor trying to sound stern despite how weak he felt. The Doctor hesitated for a moment as he considered continue ignoring Jack before he rolled over onto his stomach. Hissing in pain as his sore leg and stomach met the mattress. He then slowly pushed himself up on to his knees then turned his sore body until he was sitting facing the wall. He didn't bother to sit straight but hunched over, obviously too tired to hold himself up properly. Jack moved so that he was no longer kneeling on the floor but sitting on the edge of the bed. He helped the Doctor to remove his shirt then picked up one of the cloths from the trunk dipping it into the water and touching it gently to the Doctor's back. The Doctor cried out in pain as Jack touched his back and Jack made gentle shushing sounds trying to calm him.

"Why did you get sent here?" The Doctor asked through gritted teeth as he attempted to distract himself from the pain in his back.

"I made mistakes," Jack answered vaguely not ready to talk about it. "Why did you get sent here?"

"I ran from the Shadow Proclamation. They wanted me to take the TARDIS into war and I refused," The Doctor stated. He sighed. "I deserve to be here, though. I also made mistakes, Jack. I tried to change a fixed point in time and by doing so ruined a woman's legacy. She had a beautiful history that ended with her death on Mars and inspiring others. Now, because of me, her legacy ends with her committing suicide on Earth." The Doctor didn't tell Jack that he had become the Time Lord Victorious. He felt as if he were invincible as he stood there in the snow. She proved he wasn't with the sound of the gunshot that echoed in the empty street. After that, it had been easy for the Shadow Proclamation to catch up with him. He didn't fight as they arrested him feeling as if he deserved the punishment. Had he known they were taking him to Hades, he would have fought harder to escape. 

"Sorry," Jack told him as the Doctor hissed in pain and flinched away from his touch as he tried to clean a particularly deep wound. He put a steadying hand on the Doctor's shoulder forcing him to stay still as finished cleaning the infected cut. He rinsed out the rag moving on to the next cut before speaking again. 

"Back when I was in the Time Agency, I was sent to the planet Fuego Verde. The Time Agency sent me to kill the crowned prince and princess in order to overthrow the Monarchy that had taken hold. The king had no other heirs and they hoped by killing them that an election could take place and the Time Agency could have one of their own men elected. I was chosen to go and back then, I didn't question why I just followed my orders like a good soldier. I was able to gain access to their home by lying to the prince and telling him I was a prince as well. The prince was naive and he believed my lies inviting me to the annual feast. It would have been simple to poison their food and have one of the many waiters or cooks blamed for the murder but the more time I spent with the family the more I liked them. They weren't bad people and I couldn't understand why the Time Agency wanted them dead. So, that night after everyone had gone to bed, I went to the prince's room," Jack began deciding to tell the Doctor the truth. He knew it had been hard for the Doctor to admit his mistakes and if he was willing to tell Jack the truth then Jack would do the same regardless of what the Doctor would think about him afterward.

"Does this end with a naked escape?" The Doctor interrupted him. Jack had more naked escape stories than anyone else he knew and even if they weren't all true he told them well.

"Not this time," Jack chuckled. "I did bed the prince and then held him as he drifted off to sleep. I still couldn't kill him, though. He was kind and no matter what the Agency thought, he was innocent. So I made a decision and that morning I told him the Time Agency's plans to kill him and his sister. He told his guards and they searched my possessions finding the vial of poison as well as a knife that the agency had provided me. They ordered my arrest but by that time I was gone. I fled both the planet and the agency and I tried not to look back. It wasn't until recently when I was traveling that I saw the prince again. He recognized me instantly and had me arrested. I was brought here for my crimes against the family." Finishing both his story and cleaning the Doctor's back. He picked the Doctor's shirt up from the floor and helped the Doctor put his arms into it. His back stinging painfully, the Doctor whimpered as he laid back down on the bed. He felt the bed shift and was grateful when Jack laid down with him being careful not to touch his back. Jack reached down, pulling the blanket up to try to keep them warm during the long cold night. He snuggled into Jack, but he was too sore to go back to sleep yet.

"Jack, why do they call you the whore?" The Doctor wondered as he had only heard the men call Jack the whore since his arrival. He felt Jack tense in his arms and knew he had struck a nerve with the Captain. He opened his eyes looking up at Jack as he stared at the wall behind them.

"I'd rather not say," Jack answered softly.

"I know it is hard, but I want to hear it from you, Jack. I don't blame nor do I judge you for anything that you did to stay survive here. Hades is an unforgiving place and the men here don't seem to like you. They will tell me what you did in order to try to separate me from you. I would rather hear it from you before that happens," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack remained quiet and the Doctor didn't push the conversation knowing that Jack would tell him in his own time.

"I don't want you to look at me like everyone else does," Jack finally admitted after a long moment.

"It won't change how I feel about you, Jack," The Doctor responded. He shivered as he tried to cuddle more into Jack for the warmth, but he was unable to get any closer. Jack moved his arms gently tightening the grip around him as he avoided putting pressure on his wounds.

"When I first arrived here, I accidentally found my way to the caves just like you did. They caught me and put me inside one of the cells. Back then, they intentionally killed the men they captured rather than just beat them and nightly I had to watch other's die knowing it would soon be my turn." Jack's voice cracked as he spoke the memories clear as once more he was back in his cell listening to the men scream in pain. No matter how tightly he plugged his ears, he could still hear them as they begged for the men to stop before their screams were finally silenced forever. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was left for days before they finally dragged me out of the cell and discovered that I can't stay dead. So it became a game for them a challenge almost. Nightly they would beat me, each competing to see how long could they keep me alive before I finally died from my injuries."

"I'm so sorry," The Doctor interrupted. Jack took a deep breath and continued before he lost the courage to tell the Doctor the rest.

"Eventually they decided that since I didn't stay dead, I didn't need to eat or drink either. One man tried to get me to spread my legs for them, insisting they would feed me if I did. I refused of course. I don't know how many times I refused and was either beaten or starved to death before I finally gave in," Jack whispered. The Doctor moved his arms, hugging him tightly even though it hurt both of them. He trembled with both pain and anger at what happened to his old friend. Jack didn't deserve to be imprisoned on this planet. He had defied the Time Agency's orders and told the prince the truth about why he was there. Once they were off this planet, he would make the prince answer to why he still felt Jack needed to be punished. 

He stared up at Jack, seeing the tears in Jack's eyes. He hated seeing the Captain in pain and he needed to make it right. He needed to show Jack that he still felt the same way about him regardless of what happened. Leaning up he kissed Jack softly on the cheek. Jack pulled his eyes away from the wall looking at him with surprise. The Doctor smiled at him cheekily as he kissed him once more. Jack couldn't help but smile back as he held the Time Lord against him. He dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head, then snuggled him close as together they drifted off to sleep once more.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor surprised himself by waking up before Jack the next morning. Normally, he didn't need a lot of sleep but with how abused his body was he needed the sleep in order to heal. Tentatively he stretched out feeling the soreness in his back, abdomen, leg and the rest of his body. His fingers throbbed and his feet ached making him feel his years. He moaned as he curled back into Jack, not ready to quite yet to face the day. He wasn't looking forward to leaving the hut and receiving his official job assignment. He understood having to contribute to the community, but as much as he hated to admit it, any work at this point would be almost impossible for him to perform. Still, he would try for his and Jack's sake.

He moaned, again letting his eyes drift shut. Despite knowing he had to get up soon, he wasn't ready to forfeit the warmth that he was receiving from the thin blanket and Jack's arms. His relationship with Jack had always been a complicated one and he meant what he said that no matter what the Captain told him, it didn't change how he felt for him. He still loved Jack in his own way even if he never really saw them as a couple or saw a possibility for a relationship. He took comfort in the fact that Jack was always there whenever he needed him. Even on a destitute planet like Hades. He kissed Jack softly on the chest before he reluctantly opened his eyes again. Pushing back the blanket back he forced his sore body to move.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him sleepily as he got out of the bed. He looked over to see that Jack was watching him through one eye.

"I have to go see the Leader in order to get a job," the Doctor answered slightly amused. In different circumstances, the thought of working might actually be fun. He had even posed as a teacher several times before in order to gain access to the school or people he needed. He enjoyed teaching the children as they were inquisitive. They didn't care that he tended to ramble or repeat himself as he tried to figure out what to say. He also enjoyed imparting his knowledge to the younger generation and allowing them to see just how far behind they were from the rest of the universe. Only, now he wasn't going to be a teacher, but a doctor. He was positive that he could figure it out based on his own knowledge and keep the others in the village alive until he was able to find a way off this horrible planet.

"Come back to bed. I'm sure they would understand if you were late," Jack flirted with him.

"I don't think they would," the Doctor replied. He gingerly fixed his shirt and put on his beat-up shoes. He missed his converse but those would be a luxury on this planet. Instead, he was stuck with the same simple brown slip-on shoes that every other prisoner wore. He didn't look at Jack as he headed towards the door. "Wait here, I will be back as soon as I can."

"I know you have to go, Doc, but you need to at least eat something first," Jack informed him as he pulled himself out of the bed as well and went to the cupboard. He pulled out the last piece of stale bread that he had found the night before along with the rest of the bottle of water. He broke the piece of the bread in half and offered the Doctor his share. The Doctor hesitated before he took it from him. The two of them sat back down on the floor by the bed and ate their meager breakfast as they shared the water. The Doctor missed a hot cup of tea and vowed that he would figure out how to make it before they were off this planet. They didn't talk as they ate but just enjoyed each other's company for a moment each lost in their own thoughts. That moment was interrupted, though, by a knock on the door. The Doctor sighed as he finished his last bite of bread and took a drink of water.

"Just a moment," he called out as there was another knock that was louder this time. Leaning over he kissed Jack softly on the cheek. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him for a long moment.

"Be safe," Jack whispered before releasing the hug. The Doctor kissed him one last time, then used Jack's shoulder to help push himself to his feet and headed slowly for the door. He opened it not surprised to see the same man who had helped him yesterday standing there.

"It is time to report to the Leader in order to receive your job assignment," the man informed him. The Doctor nodded as he closed the door. Holding his head high, he picked a direction as he started down the street towards the Leader's house. "The leader's house is the other direction."

"Right, sorry," the Doctor answered automatically. He turned around and started to head in the opposite direction. He limped slowly past the man, not caring if he actually followed. The man though quickly caught up with him falling in step.

"I will be taking you to the Leader's home this time since it is your first time going there. In the future you will be expected to find his home on your own and report there promptly whenever you are summoned," the man offered. The Doctor nodded not answering him as they kept walking. "My name is Harris, by the way. I will be your liaison between you and the Leader until you are settled in the village."

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor responded. 

"Do you have another name or do people just call you the Doctor?" Harris questioned. 

"Just the Doctor," The Doctor answered feeling disappointed that the man didn't ask him Doctor who. 

"I just hope you're as good at your job as the men hope you are. It has been awhile since we had a true physician in our village," Harris told him. He didn't answer as he wasn't sure. He would do his best to take care of the men and hopefully, with Jack's help save the ones who deserved it. Harris didn't seem to mind that he had gone quiet as they kept walking until they came to a house that was larger than all the rest. It had a clay fence out in the front of the building and a few other men and women stood in the yard waiting for the Leader. The Doctor joined the crowd as Harris stood towards the back. The Doctor could hear Harris talking to one of the other men who lived in the village, though what they were discussing was unclear. He tried to listen in as he waited for the leader but he could only make out a few words despite his excellent hearing. Giving up, he turned his attention back towards the large house watching for the Leader. It didn't take long for the man to appear and the Doctor wasn't surprised to see that the man looked like he had been in his fair share of fights. Scars covered the man's body and he had a particularly long one that ran in an arch from his eye to his ear over his shaven head. He looked at the men and women in the yard with disgust before beginning to call out assignments. The yard cleared out as the men scurried in different directions until only the Doctor was left.

"So you are the infamous Doctor," the Leader scoffed as he made his way over to him. "Don't expect any favors or leniency. Here you work for your home and food just like the rest of us. Is that understood?" 

"Yes," The Doctor answered.

"Good. Harris will show you to your new home as well as the clinic," The Leader advised him. He started to turn away from the Doctor, but the Doctor stopped him.

"What about my friend, Jack?" The Doctor wondered.

"Who?" The Leader questioned looking not at the Doctor but at Harris.

"I think he means the whore from the caves," Harris answered. 

"We have no use for a whore in the city. Especially not a male whore," the Leader spat in disgust.

"Jack is both smart and strong and more than just a whore. He has been a medic in several wars and would be able to assist me in the clinic. He could also benefit the village in many ways if you could find something for him to do," the Doctor argued on Jack's behalf. He knew Jack would get bored of being around their home all day and if they just allowed Jack to work it would give him something to do. Also by him working and participating in the village, it would double their food and water rations. While he didn't mind sharing and didn't usually eat much, he was concerned about the low water ration. He was also going to have to find a way to get potassium in his system or he risked becoming sick from low energy levels.

"I will consider it. For now, Harris will show you to your new home," The Leader said dismissively as he turned his back on the Doctor heading towards his home. 

"And Jack?" The Doctor inquired.

"The whore may continue to live with you if that is what you want," Harris answered for the Leader. 

"It is," The Doctor responded. He glared at the leader as he left the fenced area going over to Harris. He let Harris take the lead as he followed him to where two small buildings set connected to each other on the far end of the village. On one of the buildings, a small sign hung over the door with the word clinic carved into it in childish block letters.

"This is where you will be working and the other building will be your home. You will be expected to be at the clinic and ready for patients at all times during working hours from the tolling of the second bell to the third bell. After working hours, you are allowed to leave your home to explore the village but you must return to your home for the night by the last bell. Failure to do so will result in punishment," Harris explained. 

"How many bells are there during the day?" the Doctor wondered. 

"Five. There is the morning bell, the work bell, the end of the day bell, the warning bell to return to your home and by the last bell you should be in your home," Harris answered. The Doctor nodded. The bells didn't give him an idea of the length of his shift or how long they had before they had to be in their homes but at least it gave him a way to start figuring out the time. "Now, I need to return to my own home now. Do you have any other questions before I go?"

"What about our rations are those purchased from the shops at the front of the village?" The Doctor questioned.

"No, all food that is delivered is collected in a central location and then distributed around the city around mid-day along with your water rations. I suggest you hold on to part of your rations from the day before and eat the rest as breakfast," Harris answered. "As for the shops they are only open during non-working hours. At them, you can trade items there for new clothes, blankets as well as other supplies that you may need or want."

"If I am going to be a doctor I will need supplies to treat people. Are they provided or do I have to trade for those as well?" The Doctor wondered.

"They are provided within and you will be resupplied periodically," Harris responded. 

"And when do you receive supplies," The Doctor asked. He wondered silently if he would be able to use the supply ship to sneak off of the planet. Once gone he could always bring the TARDIS back for Jack if they both couldn't leave at the same time.

"That's not for you to know," Harris answered. He bid the Doctor farewell as the Doctor entered the first building. Going inside he saw it was a small room with another larger room off it. The first room had a simple bench in it that ran the length of the wall and the Doctor determined it was the waiting room. Going into the second room, he saw that it had a simple bed step up. There were several shelves with supplies and he was surprised to see medication in them. He went over to the shelves looking at the assorted vials. There were basic pain pills, aspirin, and sedatives among a few other various herbs as well as dried leaves he didn't recognize nor was there any indication for what they were used for. He looked around briefly to see if there was a guide book but found nothing to tell him their uses. He did find a few more medical instruments but it was clear that he was going to be limited in his ability to help the people. The limited supplies once again reminded him that they were on this planet to die and little he could do would prevent that. Crossing to the small home, he opened the door letting himself inside. The house that he was given was larger than the previous one to show his new position within the community. Looking around, he found that not only did it have a separate bedroom, it also had a small kitchen with cabinets. There was no loo but out the rear window, he saw an outhouse sitting back from the house and he groaned at the thought of having to use it. He missed his TARDIS desperately but it was still better than the caves. Here, there was room to make a life, even if it would never be his home as he was determined to get the TARDIS back. Leaving the house, he retraced his steps in order to return to the small one they have they had been given for the night. Going inside he found Jack sitting alone on the floor.

"Grab whatever we have Jack we have a new house that we have been given," the Doctor told him.

"So what job did they give you," Jack wondered as he collected the little bit of firewood that they had remaining as well as the tattered clothing they had been wearing when they entered the village.

"I'm going to be the doctor," the Doctor exclaimed. Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to move around the room.

"I know that is your title Doc, but do you actually know how to be a doctor?" Jack wondered. A small pout formed on the Doctors face.

"I have picked up things over the years, Jack. I have read many books on the subject and I have also tended species periodically when they need assistance. I know enough to help these people and keep them alive," the Doctor informed Jack.

"Sorry," Jack told the Doctor realizing that he had offended him. There was nothing to carry the items they had in so Jack laid them on one of the shirts and made a bundle. Leaving the small dwelling the Doctor led Jack to the new one. Jack sat the bundle down in the kitchen area as he looked around. There was a makeshift couch in front of a clay table that didn't look that very comfortable in the main living area. Testing his theory, Jack sat down on it and realized he was right.

"Since there are two rooms now I could sleep on the couch while you take the bedroom," Jack offered trying to not overstep his bounds. Sure, he had enjoyed cuddling with the Doctor last night, but he didn't expect it to last. The Doctor would drift away just like he always did and leave Jack alone once more. He didn't look at the Doctor as he came over and sat down beside him. The Doctor's forehead furrowed as he sat on the hard couch. He turned to look at Jack in confusion as he was sure the couch was made with the same material as the house then covered with a blanket to give the illusion of comfort.

"I don't mind you sharing a bed with me," the Doctor mumbled so softly that Jack barely heard him.

"Strictly platonic, of course," Jack said. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Of course," the Doctor answered without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

Curious about their new home, the Doctor moved around it slowly exploring. His leg was throbbing painfully but he tried to ignore it as he concentrated on staying on his feet for just a moment longer. He feared that if he sat down again he wasn't going to be able to force himself to his feet. Exploring the small home he found a couple of clay cups, two clay plates, and what he guessed was supposed to be a spoon but wasn't quite deep enough to be effective. There was a small stack of wood next to the fire but he wasn't sure how they managed to get the wood as there weren't any trees on this planet. He moved into the bedroom to look again at the bed. It wasn't any more than a stack of some sort of hay covered with a blanket that sat on the floor between a low clay wall to keep the hay in place. It was small and would require them to almost cuddle at night but Jack's warm body would be a welcome comfort on this cold planet. He chastised himself for the thought as he continued to explore. 

At the end of the bed was another box that the Doctor opened. He was surprised to find extra blankets. He wondered how the last doctor had acquired them and why they weren't taken after he left or maybe it was after he died. The Doctor wasn't sure. Still he was grateful to have them. He closed the chest again heading back to the living room to find Jack still sitting on the couch. The Doctor couldn't see his face as his chin rested against his chest but the even breathing was a good indication that he was asleep. Normally, Jack didn't need much sleep but the Doctor doubted that Jack slept much the last few weeks and with his injured body he needed to sleep in order to heal. So the Doctor let him rest as he continued to move around the house. Near the couch, there was another door that he hadn't paid attention to before. Going over to it, he opened it to find that it separated the house from his office. He was happy to see it as it meant that he didn't have to spend his day inside the office waiting for patients. Instead, he could spend time with Jack and still know if someone needed his help. 

He left the door open as he made his way back into the office and over to the supplies. He carefully examined each of the jars of herbs as he tried to find one that he could use to help his injuries. He finally found one that was safe for him to use that would take the heat out of his infections and hopefully calm his fever. He mixed it with a small amount of water and a bit of clay dust before lifting his shirt and applying it to the red skin on his stomach. It was hot to the touch and the cool clay felt good against the enflamed skin. He spread on a thin amount then applied it to his leg. He couldn't do his back by himself so he went back into the home he shared with Jack carrying the concoction with him. Going over to the couch he put his hand gently on Jack's shoulder shaking him softly. 

"Hmmmm," Jack groaned as he reached up knocking the Doctor's hand off his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Jack but I need your help," the Doctor apologized. The captain groaned again as he lifted his head. He forced his eyes open blinking twice before placing his hands on the couch ready to push himself to his feet. 

"You don't need to stand. I just need help putting this on my back," the Doctor explained. Jack nodded holding his hand out for the bowl. The Doctor took of his shirt turning so Jack could help him. Jack was careful as he spread the clay but the Doctor still hissed in pain as he pressed against his sore back. 

"Should I come back later?" A strange voice asked from the office. The Doctor looked over to see an older man standing hunched over near the door that separated the house from his work. 

"No. I was just having my friend help me with my back. I will be with you in just a moment if you want to take a seat in the next room," the Doctor explained. The man nodded and the Doctor watched him limp off. Jack finished treating his back and the Doctor pulled his shirt on again. He hurried to check on his very first patient and found him sitting slightly hunched over on the bed. It was clear to see that he had a bump on his back that prevented him from straightening fully. His breathing was shaky as he sat and before the Doctor could offer him any water to help, the man was coughing. They shook his body and stole his breath as he gasped for air. The Doctor reached for the bottle of water that he had used to wet the clay, using it to fill a small cup that was inside the office.

"Here drink this," The Doctor offered the man as he had a short reprieve from coughing. The man took it gratefully drinking the water quickly. He coughed again, then cleared his throat handing the cup back to the Doctor. 

"Thank you," the man told him his voice hoarse sounding. The Doctor held up his hand in response as he used his other hand to set the cup back on the shelf. 

"How long have you had the cough for?" The Doctor wondered as he tried to figure out if he had anything to help the man. 

"Doesn't matter. I am here about my leg not my bloody lungs," The man answered crankily. He rolled up his trouser's leg to reveal a deep gash on his leg. The cut was obviously infected but besides cleaning it out and applying the herb mixture, the Doctor wasn't sure what else he could do for the man. There were no antibiotics in his medical supplies or anything else that would help the man's body combat the infection. 

"How did you get that?" the Doctor asked in concern. He looked around for a clean bandage to put around the man's leg, but there was nothing he could use. Feeling more frustrated than before, he picked up the clay bowl adding more clay dust and herbs to the bowl. He added a little more water to moisten the mixture. 

"In the mines," the man answered as though it was nothing and to him perhaps it wasn't. "Just need it cleaned up so I can get back to work."

"You need to put your leg up and rest," the Doctor informed him.

"If I don't work then I don't eat. I'm going to be dead soon anyway," the man replied sharply. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the man as he continued. "Now don't you give me that look. Everyone on this god foresaken planet is going to die soon. If the infection in my leg doesn't get me, it will be the dust in my lungs or the lack of food in my stomach. That is if a collapse in the mines doesn't get me first. Until then I just need you to finish cleaning my leg up so that I can go back to work." The Doctor hated it but he did as the man requested. He cleaned his leg with a little water then applied the herb mixture so that he could finish his day. 

"How long have you been on Hades?" The Doctor wondered as he tried to distract the man from the painful manipulation of his leg.

"I don't know. Seems like I have always been here," the man answered. The Doctor nodded. It was hard to keep track of time without a sun despite the bells that tolled each day. There were also no calendars or anything else that would allow someone to determine the length of their stay short of making a daily tally mark on the wall. 

"I'm finished. I really wish you would rest for the day but since you can't, I want you to make sure that you clean the wound again tonight before you go to bed," the Doctor informed the man. 

"I will," the man responded. The man then thanked him once more before getting to his feet and limping out the door. The Doctor watched him go feeling guilty that he couldn't help the man more. Deep down, though, he knew that the old man was right. Whether he lasted the night or died within the next week he was going to succumb soon to either the cough or the infection and the Doctor had no way to stop it. Needing company, the Doctor finally forced himself to turn away and go back into the next room where Jack was waiting. Jack looked up at him from the couch but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Groaning in frustration he turned to answer it.

"Here are your rations," an obviously pregnant young woman said. In her arms, she had a loaf of bread, a few apples and two bottles of water. Beside her another young man stood holding the rest of the food in several large bags that hung from his shoulder. The Doctor stared at her as he wondered where they had gotten apples from. "I need your old bottles to refill with water."

"Right, yes," the Doctor answered hurriedly snapping himself from his thoughts. He took the rations from the young woman and turned to set them on the couch and grab the bottles. Jack had heard her though and had already retrieved their empty bottles. He handed the young woman the bottle from the day before. The woman took it and put it in the sack around her own neck before starting to move on. The Doctor went to the door to stop her.

"Before you go how far along are you," the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," the woman replied softly as she put a protective hand on her stomach.

"You have to be getting close to your delivery date," The Doctor told her making his judgment on the size of her stomach.

"I am sorry sir, I must be going to her I have a lot to do," the woman said avoiding his question and starting to turn away.

"I'm the Doctor. After you finish your rounds, you should come by my clinic so I can check on you and the baby," the Doctor insisted. He didn't know what he could possibly do to help the woman. He didn't have the supplies or equipment that he needed, but he wasn't going to let the young woman or her unborn child suffer. She was another one who shouldn't have been on Hades in his opinion. He was going to find out why she was though and do his best to get her and her child off the planet as well.

"Doctor who?" she wondered.

"Just the Doctor," he exclaimed happily as he remembered how much he loved hearing that and hoped that it wouldn't be the last time. "And can I ask your name?"

"My name is Cadis," the young woman told him before turning to go on her way again. There were still people waiting for their rations and she couldn't rest or eat until she had finished her deliveries. The Doctor let her go, hoping that she would stop by again. Closing the door, he found that Jack had set out one apple each for them and a piece of bread. The Doctor sat down on the couch next to Jack and picked up his apple. He cleaned it off with the bottom of his shirt then took a large bite. The apple was juicy and sweet and the Doctor groaned in pleasure. Now if only he could have a cup of tea he would be set.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet as word hadn't quite spread that they had a doctor again. That was alright with the Doctor, though, as it allowed him time to continue to rest his body in preparation for what he felt would become a busy clinic. During his short time at the clinic, he treated a few people for various cuts and scrapes they obtained during their daily lives. Majority of them could have been treated at home but they had no medications of their own forcing them to seek his help. While it allowed him to get to know the others in the village, it also frustrated him that wasn't able to help them better or send them home with treatments so they didn't have to continuously seek his help.

As the day drew to a close, two things quickly became clear. One was that he wasn't going to see the young woman again and the second was that Jack still wasn't going to be looked at as a member of their community. Neither one surprised him. While he hoped that the Leader would give Jack a job in the community or at the very least allow Jack to help him in the clinic he knew that the changes wouldn't happen in one day. The others saw Jack as a whore even if, just like everyone else, he was only trying to survive. 

"That must be the day's over bell," Jack commented as what sounded like a gong rang across the small town. It echoed through the streets and the Doctor wondered why they hadn't heard it this morning. The only reason he could think of was that their utter exhaustion had allowed him to sleep through it. 

"It seems that way," The Doctor agreed as he watched out the door of the clinic. Everyone was moving towards their homes or gathering to talk in the streets. The Doctor saw some people heading towards the front of the village where the little shops were located. 

"Did you want to go to see what they have for sale or trade?" Jack wondered as he made his way to the door. The Doctor shook his head no. He didn't want to admit it but he was done and as interesting as the shops sounded, he was positive that he couldn't walk that far. He closed the doors, shutting down the clinic for the night before limping slowly to the couch. He collapsed down on to it happy to be off his feet. While Jack had spent most of the day resting, the Doctor had no choice but to keep working and Jack could tell he was hurting. Needing to take care of the man, he got a couple of pieces of bread and a bottle of water sitting down next to the aching Time Lord.

"Thank you," the Doctor mumbled as he took the bread from Jack. He brought it sleepily to his mouth taking a small bite. 

"I think we should eat then go to bed early," Jack suggested. The Doctor just hummed as he took another bite of his bread. Finishing it, he stood again stretching. He moaned in pain as he felt the pulling on his back, abdomen, and leg. His hearts told him that he could make it to the small shops and explore only he knew in his mind that he was done. Jack was right and he should just call it a night. He yawned as he just stood in one place. "Need help, Doc?"

"No," the Doctor answered continuing not to move. Jack chuckled getting to his own feet. Making his way to the Doctor, he took him gently by the arm leading him to their room. The Doctor was careful as he climbed up on the bed, unsure how to lay as his leg and abdomen injuries were on separate sides and he couldn't lay on his back. He groaned in pain as his body pressed into the bed. The bed in this home was softer than the previous and the blanket slightly thicker but that didn't help him. 

"Here try this," Jack told him taking one of the extra blankets. He folded it putting it between the Doctor's legs below the injury to help relieve the pressure and allowing the Doctor to rest. Jack climbed up on the bed in front of him, gently taking the Doctor into his arms being careful not to put any pressure on the Time Lord's body. He pulled the blankets up around them, snuggling the Doctor. 

The Doctor relished in the warmth as he lay comfortably in Jack's arms. He felt Jack kiss him softly on the top of the head. It may have been because of the everlasting darkness or the cold. It could have even been due to the pain that he suffered in those caves and would continue to suffer on this horrible planet. It didn't matter the excuse he made as he turned his head catching Jack's lips softly against his own just trying to alleviate some of the loneliness he had felt his entire life. He didn't pull away as Jack carefully deepened the kiss. He just parted his lips slightly in order to allow Jack to explore his mouth. They kissed deeply neither one of them try to take charge as they took comfort in each other's arms. It was Jack, though that made the next move as he ran his hands lower to grip the Doctor's bottom as he pushed their hips together. The Doctor into Jack's mouth as he thrust slowly forward allowing their groins to touch. They were both hardening from the ministrations. The Doctor made the first move as he carefully broke the kiss rolling out of Jack's embrace. 

Jack wondered briefly if he had made a mistake he didn't have to wonder long as the Doctor slowly pulled down his trousers enough to expose his bottom. Jack quickly followed his lead, anxious to be with the Doctor before he changed his mind. The Doctor was careful as he rolled up on his hands and knees, keeping his chest low. It put a strain on his leg but it wasn't overly painful. He gripped the blankets as Jack wasted no time moving behind him. There was nothing to use as lube so Jack stuck his finger in his mouth to get it wet before pushing it against the Doctor's anus. The Doctor braced himself as he relaxed his body allowing Jack to slip inside. Jack almost came right then and he had to reach down and squeeze himself to keep from ruining the moment. He moved his finger carefully in and out to stretch the Doctor. Pulling his finger completely out, he got a second wet. He gently worked both of them up into the Doctor scissoring slowly to open him. The Doctor panted underneath him as he twisted his fingers to find the Time Lord's prostate. Unable to wait any longer, he removed his fingers. He added more spit to his cock before lining it up with the Doctor's entrance. As gently as he could he pushed himself in.

"Jack," the Doctor moaned as he felt the dry burning stretch. It was almost too much and he gripped the blankets as Jack pushed further into his body. This wasn't the first time that they had sex with each other, but it had been a long time since their bodies had moved as one. He could feel his body clinging to Jack as he moved slowly. There wasn't nearly enough wetness and he added having trouble sitting to his list of problems. That was alright, though. Jack tried to be gentle, but he couldn't hold off long as he was desperate to find his release. He thrust harder than he meant to as the Doctor's body loosened. He could hear the Doctor whimpering in what sounded almost like pain over. He felt bad for hurting him and swore that he would make it up to him. Trying to help bring the Doctor pleasure, he helped the Doctor to arch his back in order to hit his prostate. 

"How does that feel?" Jack wondered as he worried he was being too hard on the lithe body. The Doctor didn't answer him vocally but pushed back to encourage Jack to continue moving. It made the friction worse but he met him thrust for thrust. Desperate to cum, Jack reached around grabbing the Doctor's cock. He moved his hand in time with the thrusts causing whimpers to escape the Time Lord's lips. He felt the Doctor's body finally tense clamping tightly around Jack's member. Jack kept trying to move as he heard the Doctor let out a deep low moan spilling himself into Jack's hand. Jack released his member to grab his hips, slamming harder than he meant to twice before finding his own release deep inside the Doctor's body. Not wanting to crush the Doctor and hurt him, he carefully pulled out rolling to the side and hitting his back on the bed. He cried out in pain as pain surged through his wounds.

"Ape," the Doctor panted as he moved carefully back onto his side. He reached down pulling up his trousers over his now sore wet bottom. Shaking his head he moved closer to the captain. Jack followed his lead getting onto his side to take the Doctor into his arms once more.

"It's your fault," Jack retaliated. The Doctor leaned up kissing him softly.

"Sorry," The Doctor whispered between kisses. 

"Don't be," Jack smiled. He held the Doctor, gently running his hand up and down his side as together they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the gong that woke the Doctor in the morning. He moaned, not ready to conform to the time set by the planet. He left his eyes closed as he pushed his face into Jack's chest breathing in his scent. Back in the TARDIS, Jack had always smelled of his hormones, the soap he favored and whiskey. Now, that scent had changed and while he could still smell his hormones, he now smelled of dirt and sweat. The Doctor didn't complain as he was positive that he smelled just as bad as they didn't have soap or much water here and what little water they did have he couldn't waste on a shower. He tried not to think of the TARDIS and her never-ending water supply. The showers were always the perfect temperature and he never had to worry about going thirsty as a hot cup of tea was always available. He felt tears pricking his eyes and he pushed himself closer to Jack seeking comfort. Doing so, he felt Jack's morning hardness through his trousers. 

He opened his eyes in the dark room as he rolled over so that his back was now to Jack's chest and he could feel Jack's cock pressing against his arse. Jack hadn't stirred yet and the Doctor considered for a moment just letting him sleep. It had been so long though since someone had made love to him before last night and then it had just been about finding a release. He was still sore but he just needed to feel loved again and to know that he wasn't alone in the darkness. Taking Jack's hand in his, he brought it to his mouth. Tenderly he kissed Jack's wrist, nipping it softly with his teeth.

"Morning," Jack moaned. The Doctor wiggled his bottom slightly against Jack asking without words for what he wanted. He was rewarded for his effort by Jack's hand slipping down between the two of them into his trousers. He braced himself as a dry finger was pushed against his entrance. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," The Doctor whimpered. Jack was careful as he pushed his dry finger up into the Doctor's body but there was still pain. They were going to have to find a better lube than spit if they planned on continuing their activies or the Doctor feared he would never be able to sit right again. The thought was lost as Jack found his prostate, mixing pleasure with the pain. The Doctor pushed back against his hand as Jack loosened him. He felt Jack slip out of his body and he reached down lowering his trousers. He ignored the sound of Jack spitting to provide lubrication. He pushed his bottom back and tried his best to relax as the blunt head pressed against him. The pain was almost overwhelming and for a second he wondered why he wanted to do this again. Then Jack was inside filling him. He held Jack's arm tightly as Jack moved slowly, taking care not to hurt him anymore than he had to as he joined their bodies together. There was no rush this time as Jack held him, their bodies moving slowly as one. The Doctor held Jack's arm to himself as Jack kissed the back of his neck. Jack loved the soft whimpers he made the Doctor make as he found his prostate again. He reached his free hand down, taking the Doctor's cock in his hand. He moved his hand in time with his thrusting. He could hear the Doctor's breath coming in short gasp and felt his cock jerk as he approached his release.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered as he found his release first. Jack caught his release his hand bringing it back. He pulled out almost to the tip and wiped it on himself providing lubrication. He slid in easier this time and he thrust harder as he chased his own release. Still holding the Doctor to him, his movements became rougher. It didn't take him much longer and he fell over the edge once more deep inside the Doctor's body. They laid silently for a while with Jack still deep inside the Doctor before Jack broke the silence.

"Where is this going?" Jack wondered after he caught his breath. 

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked, turning his head slightly so that he could look at Jack. Jack shook his head no as he kissed him softly on the lips and the Doctor reciprocated. It didn't matter where their relationship was going at the moment as long as he could hold the Doctor for a little while. It had only been a few days since they met up again and it could be years before they found a way to leave the planet. The hope of getting off this planet one day was the only thing that had kept him going in the caves. If he believed for just one moment that he would spend the rest of eternity on this planet then he would find a way to die and stay dead. Now that the Doctor was here, he had even more hope of getting off as he was positive that the Doctor was going to find a way and that he would take Jack with him when he did. Whether or not they continued to travel together, though, Jack didn't know. He no longer had Torchwood or anything holding him to Earth so there was nothing stopping him from traveling with the Doctor, except for the Doctor. 

"I need a shower," The Doctor complained as Jack finally slipped out of his body allowing him to pull up his trousers as he sat up and stretched. His bottom hurt and he wiggled trying to relieve the pressure. He felt Jack's release running from his body and he made a face at the feeling. If they were going to continue having sex he was going to have to get used to the feeling as he doubted they would find condoms. Still, it was a small price to pay.

"We still have half a bottle of water left. It's not enough for a shower, but we can at least clean up a little," Jack informed him as he sat up as well.

"We should save it. I don't know what the daily ration of water is and we need to make sure we have water available at all times," The Doctor answered unhappily. He got up feeling his way over to the fire place. The fire was now just embers that barely kept the rooms warm. He added a few pieces of wood stoking the fire to allow heat and warmth. They only had a couple of logs left and if they weren't provided wood they were going to have to go to the market tonight to try to acquire more. With the room lit, he went over to the trunk at the end of the bed. He found a clean cloth and wiped himself down the best he could. There were no more clothes forcing him to remain in the same outfit from the day before. Contrary to what his companions thought he didn't actually like wearing the same clothes every day and had several suits to choose from on the TARDIS. Adding it to his list, he closed the trunk leaving the room finally. 

Heading into the kitchen he saw that Jack had found a clay jug that he could use for the remainder of the water since they had to turn in the bottles each day. He had emptied the water into the jug and then split the remainder of the apple in half and gave half of it to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, eating his piece of apple. He had barely taken two bites when the gong sounded throughout the village signaling the start of the workday. He sighed as he moved to the door in the living room. He opened it, letting people know he was available if they needed a doctor. He stood watching people heading out to their jobs. The crowds were thinning when he finally saw Harris towards the end. He was making sure that everyone had left for their jobs and tried to ignore the Doctor as he passed but the Time Lord stepped out of his home calling out to him. 

"Good morning," the Doctor called out cheerfully, happy for the distraction.

"Morning," Harris responded pausing in his step. 

"Has the leader made a decision about Jack yet," He wondered. 

"We still have no use for a whore but if he is that desperate to work, I am sure the caves would be willing to take him back," Harris answered snidely. 

"If you don't have a job for him, then I could use his assistance here in the clinic," the Doctor suggested. 

"No." Harris started to turn away and the Doctor put a hand out to stop him. 

"Please, reconsider. He is a good man and he can be useful," the Doctor begged on Jack's behalf. 

"My answer is still no. I have indulged you up till now, Doctor, but your rations can be cut and your home moved," Harris threatened. The Doctor moved his hand allowing Harris to pass. He glared at him with all the fury of the oncoming storm but Harris didn't notice as he continued on his way down the street. He wasn't able to stand their angrily for long as his first patient arrived. Word had spread that there was a qualified Doctor in town and everyone was seeking his help. He did the best he could, but he was still limited with his resources. He especially felt guilty when a little boy, no older than three, was brought to the clinic by his mother. The little boy had a severe ear infection and the Doctor had no medication he could give him to help clear it up. He took the risk of giving the little boy pain pills to at least ease his suffering until he could figure out something to help the child. Though he felt like a failure, the little boy's mother was still happy for his help.

Around noon there was a knock at his home door again and he opened it before Jack could to find Cadis standing there with the daily rations. There were no apples today though and the Doctor hoped that they wouldn't be expected to survive off just bread and water for long.

"You didn't come in for a checkup yesterday," the Doctor scolded Cadis slightly. As he took the new rations from her and handed her the empty bottles from the day before.

"The baby will tell me when it's time to come visit you. Until then is there really anything you can do Doctor?" Cadis wondered. The Doctor sighed.

"No," he replied.

"Then I must be on my way," Cadis answered.

"No apples today?" the Doctor asked before she could leave. Cadis shook her head.

"Not today, but the leader is hopeful that will have fresh meat tomorrow," Cadis replied.

"How does he get fruit or even meat here?" the Doctor questioned her.

"It's not my place to know," Cadis answered him. She hurried on our way before the Doctor could question her anymore. He made her fall behind in her rounds and all she wanted to do was get home and get off her feet. The Doctor watched her go. No one here seemed to know where the supplies came from and he needed to find out if he was going to get off this planet. He closed the door behind him as he wondered how to he was going to get his answers.


End file.
